As for a clip for placing an attached member relative to a body, a clip comprising a clip main body which is attached to a rib of the attached member and also inserted and fixed to an attachment hole of a body panel, is well-known (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this clip, by detaching the rib from the clip main body, the attached member can be removed from the body in a state wherein the clip main body remains to be inserted into the attachment hole of the body panel.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-30214